fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
GLDTRS (Gladiators) (Shinobi Team of Renmant: SSGN)
The GLDTRS '(Gladiators) is a death-battle game which consists mercenaries, huntsman/huntress and former and ex-military that participate the game show. Which those who worthy the winner, while entered this game, a competitor select an weapon(s) nor if keeping their current weapon, and so decide to keep it as a memento for participate the game, while uses the discard or hiatus weapons might useful. And also a bonus weapons for a more firepower. Members Green Team Tan Team Armor and Uniform Young_Marcus_Judgment.jpg|Male Standard Issue Armor (Young Marcus) Sophia_Hendriks.jpg|Female Standard Issue Armor It is made up of an unknown, thick, metal alloy. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack. Standard Issue Armor (From Gears of War) The most common armor (in the COG Army) is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster' that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their back. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire, especially high-caliber (Locust) weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. The armor is so strong and thick that multiple shots from an assault rifle give only bruises to the wearer. Eventually, however, with enough gunfire, the wearer's ribs will begin to break. Female Armor Female Gears' armor is pretty much a scaled down version of the standard armor. To fit the shape of the female body, the armor is more slender. The leg armor and boots are smaller. The chest plate is also smaller, but rounder for obvious reasons, with a lower cut collar. It has a thinner waist section. The gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male Gear version. It is unknown what type of helmets they wear, if any. COG Combat Helmet ' Combat helmets were the standard issue helmets, these helmets were made up of material that was found on Sera, most likely metal or ceramic. Most Gears wore helmets but some did not, opting instead to wear other headgear in accordance with COG policies. Filtration System All COG combat helmets had an internal air filtration system which protected the wearer from dust, ash, and other harmful materials in the air so the wearer wasn't impeded during battle,1 but these inertial air filtrations systems did have a limit. They could be overtaxed as shown when helmet filters had to be replaced frequently following the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, due to the amount of dust and pollutants in the air or when having to filter large amounts of various poisonous gases such as Imulsion fumes. In these situations, some variants of the helmets, such as Clayton Carmine's unique variant, had external ports on the sides of the helmet which would allow the wearer to attach an additional external filter to help compensate for the large amount of pollutants so as to not overtax the regular filters.2 Protection The helmet was protective, proven by Clayton Carmine's life being saved after a bullet from a Stranded's sniper rifle hit the side of Clay's helmet and was deflected.3 But they weren't invulnerable; if hit at certain angles, a shot from a Longshot Sniper Rifle could pierce the helmet and kill the wearer.4 Disadvantages They reduced the perception of the wearer, especially peripheral vision, making them vulnerable to threats such as snipers. This vulnerability was demonstrated aptly by Anthony Carmine when he was killed by a sniper. Weapons Melee Weapons Noted: Positive if a Huntsman or Mercenary will provide a secondary weapon, or less. # Gauntlet - is a circular-saw-like melee weapon. # Chain Sword - is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. # War Hammer - This large warhammer incorporates an energy field emitter within its head that activates only when the hammer strikes its target. This allows the weapon to store a tremendous amount of energy and release it only at the moment of impact, producing a terrific blast of energy and concussive force like the crack of thunder, from which the name of the weapon originates. # Butcher Cleaver - was a tool used as melee weapons. The Cleaver is at least 3 feet long and consists of a weighty, solid metal, razor-sharp blade which dwarfs human users. # Boom Shield - was a bullet and explosive resistant shield wielded by Locust Maulers in Gears of War 2. Bearing the Locust insignia, it consisted of a central oval-shaped body with four retractable plates. The Boom Shield protected the user from head-on damage caused by bullets and explosions Firearms and Arsenals #Snub Pistol - The Snub Pistol was used by the COG military for years, and its reliability was proven many times on the battlefield. It was also carried by many COG officials; even Chairman Prescottcarried one as his chosen sidearm. #Boltok Pistol (Revolver) - It is a high-caliber, double-action revolver with a 6-round capacity, a side swing chamber and an enclosed hammer. It is heavier, slower to fire, and holds half as much ammunition as the COG-issue Snub Pistol, but does unequivocally more damage per shot and has exceptional stopping power. #Gorgan Pistol (Sub machine gun) - The Gorgon was a dual-magazine sidearm, shown to have burst fire and automatic. #Retro Lancer (Mark 1 Lancer) - The original Lancer assault rifle was utilized as the standard-issue assault rifle, the rifle was an extremely powerful weapon, able to stop a truck, or even bring down a attack helicopter, but it had a furious recoil caused by the powerful ammunition and very short barrel. The blade-bayonet was significantly weaker in comparison to its counterpart's motorized chainsaw but with enough brute force behind a charge, a Retro Lancer user could easily kill an opponent. #Lancer (Mark 2 Lancer) - The Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was a standard-issue assault rifle for fighting on the front lines. The signature weapon of the COG, the Lancer possessed a fully automatic mode of fire and the iconic Chainsaw Bayonet attachment for melee combat, despite the fact that the chainsaw was originally for utility purposes. #Hammerburst I (Burst-auto) - Regarded as the Locust counterpart to the COG Retro Lancer, the Hammerburst has a 6-round burst fire mode and a 78-round magazine. The Hammerburst features a relatively short barrel and compact size, and excels in medium to long-range combat, as the burst fire can be fired from distances close enough to hit and far enough to not be seen, while tracking targets before they get to cover. However, the Hammerburst is not as effective in close quarters combat. #Hammerburst II (Semi-Auto) - The Hammerburst II is a result of a number of modifications made on the Hammerburst Assault Rifle, including a longer barrel with a larger bore for higher caliber rounds, a completely reworked action for receiving and ejecting cartridges, and a rudimentary iron sight on top of the receiver. #M41A Pulse Rifle (Full-Auto and Grenade Launcher) - #Gnasher Shotgun - As a shotgun, the Gnasher fired 12-gauge buckshot rounds, with nine pellets per shell - this resulted in a spray of shot over a cone-shaped trajectory; because of this, the Gnasher was not particularly difficult to aim and was often capable of taking down man-sized targets in a single shot. The Gnasher also has a long, lethal range for a shotgun, capable of inflicting (albeit minimal) harm to targets up to 8 meters away, but the shot will go further. #Sawed-off Shotgun - It is a compact but powerful shotgun, packing enough power to kill multiple enemies or even larger enemies at point-blank range with a single shot. The Sawed-Off had two short, horizontal barrels which must be reloaded separately; the weapon is discharged one barrel at a time, but later modifications made the Sawed-Off capable of firing both barrels simultaneously. #Longshot Sniper Rifle - was a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle. With the Gnasher Shotgun and Lancer Assault Rifleproviding closer ranged firepower, the Longshot allowed Gears to metaphorically "reach out and touch someone". With its competent scope, long barrel, and precise but powerful ballistics, the Longshot shifted the rules of combat drastically, allowing a skilled sniper to remain uninjured or even unseen during firefights. #GZ18 Markza Sniper Rifle - was a semi-automatic rifle. The GZ18 Sniper Rifle, nicknamed "Markza", was the UIRcounterpart to the COG Longshot during the Pendulum Wars. While it wasn't as powerful as the Longshot, it had a higher rate of fire, faster reload and larger magazine. However, its scope was also not as powerful as the Longshot's. #Breechshot - is a straight-pull bolt-action rifle. It was built around the UIRMarkza rifle. The Breechshot is used as a large-caliber infantry rifle, alongside the Hammerburst II. The rifle is fed from an internal, 4 round capacity magazine. When empty, a clip of 4 new rounds are inserted from the top. The rifle is cycled manually by pulling the bolt straight back, ejecting the spent cartridge. A new round is then chambered when the bolt is pushed forward again. Execution with this weapon involves standing the wounded enemy up, then swinging the gun by the barrel like an axe, slicing the enemy's head off with the bladed pommel. #The Vulcan Gatling Gun, also known as the Vulcan Cannon, was aCoalition of Ordered Governments heavy weapon that was inhumanity's struggle against the Locust Horde and the all-consumingLambent Swarm. Despite its large size, weight and the fact that it required two coordinated personnel to be used effectively, there was no doubting the Vulcan's amazing firepower, which was capable of reducing a Locust Boomer to a pile of meaty chunks in the blink of an eye. - On RWBY version, which was capable of reduce a Grimm Ursa Major to a pile of meaty chunks in the blink of an eye. Explosives and Grenades #Boomshot - was a single-shot, pump-action grenade launcher. The Boomshot fires a delayed-fuse, high-explosive shell that creates a large explosion upon impact, followed by the detonation of about three to five small "bomblets" that create a series of secondary explosions which are comparable to a cluster bomb. The shell is loaded into the Boomshot via a drum magazine. When fired, the shell emerges from the main barrel and the guiding fins ride along the four tubes that surround it. #Booshka - was a semi-automatic, drum-loaded grenade launcher. The Booshka was a semi-automatic grenade launcher that fired ricocheting, high-explosive projectiles with a delayed fuse, that was fed from a three-round drum. While it wasn't as powerful as the Locust Boomshot, its Imulsion-filled projectiles were still very dangerous to groups of enemies. In addition, the ricocheting capability of the projectiles allowed the user to reach enemies at awkward angles. Grenades fired directly at an enemy will explode on contact. #Torque Bow - was a deadly weapon, the Torque Bow is a muzzle-loading coilgun in the shape of an archaic crossbow that fires a bolt that contains Imulsion in the head. The Torque Bow fires an Imulsion-fueled, explosive-tipped, armor-piercing projectile that resembles a large arrow (or rather, a crossbow bolt). The projectile has a timed fuse which is designed to explode a half-second after penetrating a target, blasting it apart from the inside — almost invariably causing critical injury for the unfortunate target (if not instantaneous death). #Tripwire Crossbow - is the counter-weapon of the Locust Torque Bow. It fires an explosive charge-equipped bolt that sticks to surfaces and emits an infrared "tripwire" beam. Once the beam is crossed, the bolt will launch the explosive charge at the enemy, detonating. # The Bolo Grenade, otherwise known as the Fragmentation Grenade and often shortened to Frag Grenade, was the standard-issue fragmentation grenade. The Bolo Grenade is substantially different from any other previous fragmentation grenade, both in damage and its throwing method. The grenade's structure consists of an explosive attached to a chain-like extension that is swung around and released when enough momentum is gained to throw it. Its targeting system is also quite different, since it actually maps out a predicted trajectory, as well as a finishing point (the distinct purple circle at the end of the trajectory marking). In addition, the grenade's blast radius is quite large. # The Incendiary Grenade is an improvised explosive device created by Stranded forces. It is a simple device, consisting of a bottle of Imulsion, with a burner on the end. Essentially, it is a bolo-style Molotov cocktail. # The Ink Grenade is an infant Nemacyst Inker housed inside an Incendiary Grenade casing. When triggered, the Ink Grenade releases a thick, black and green, poisonous smoke for a short amount of time. The smoke damages enemies and obscures their vision. - This will be having a Grimm-version of Nemacyst Inker. # The Smoke Grenade is a non-lethal grenade used by the COG. Featured in every part of the Gears of War trilogy, the Smoke Grenade discharges a thick, white-gray smoke that obscures the vision of anyone inside the cloud or outside looking into the cloud. Heavy Arsenal(s) #The Mulcher was a heavy, hand-cranked, rotary gatling gun. It uses a slightly smaller-caliber round, similar to that fired by the Lancer, has 3 barrels instead of the 6 featured on the chaingun and, most notably, is mobile. It also makes use of a crank system to cycle the action and fire rounds (as opposed to the electrically-cycled action of the Chain Gun, but this system may have been re-instated for the version mounted on the Silverback). It also has an internal, 500 round capacity magazine. #The One-Shot, or OneShot, was a lever action, heavy-class, recoilless sniper rifle manufactured by the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It was known for its prominent laser sight, massive stopping power, and armor-piercing capability. #The Mortar was a powerful support weapon developed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments to provide squad-level fire support. Like all mortars, it was a long-ranged, indirect-firing weapon intended to deal with troops in cover, keep foes pinned down, and deal with large clusters of enemies at once. Unlike modern mortars, however, the Gears of War Mortar operates with a few unique features. Vehicles # Armadillo Bonus Weapon(s) Hidden within each arena there's a special weapon hidden in each area which it was well hidden. Each of the gold weapons had most additional power-ups and modifications. Cancelled Considered that those ideas on Quake was out of questions, leaving a Gauntlet. But the other two weapons were from Warhammer 30k. # Blaster - a small energy pistol that fires hitscan energy projectiles, with a flashlight. # Machine Gun - is a compact, select-fire automatic assault rifle. Small, accurate and all-purpose, in semi-automatic and fully-automatic modes of fire - in-game, firing from the hip produces fully-automatic fire while aiming with the gun's scope allows for more precise semi-automatic fire. It can be equipped with forty and eighty-round magazines which have rubberized buttplates. Outside of the immediate design, the machine gun boasts a few extra capabilities; an integrated flashlight mounted under the barrel and a 2x scope, giving it limited sniping qualities - although the scope is not needed very often as long-range gunfights in Quake 4 are not common. The scope itself has a small digital ammo counter, which is hard to see on lower graphical settings. # Shotgun - is a pump-action shotgun that fires a volley of pellets. The Shotgun must be pumped after each shot and each round must be loaded individually (this is later removed when due to an upgrade later in the game). Like most of the shotguns in the Quake series, the Shotgun is ineffective past close range. # Hyperblaster - is a tubular, fully-automatic energy rifle that fires powerful, fast-moving plasma bolts. # Grenade Launcher - fires grenades as its name implies. These grenades will bounce for about three seconds before exploding. Grenades will automatically explode upon contact with an enemy or exploding barrel. # Nailgun - is a powerful, compact, full-auto Strogg rotary cannon that shoots Nails; which are un-aerodynamic Flechettes which shatter on impact, inflicting splash damage. # Rocket Launcher - quickly fires Rockets at a target. These rockets generate Splash Damage, which can hurt Enemies not directly hit by the Rocket. This weapon is very versatile weapon, capable of destroying groups of weak enemies with few shots, and taking out strong enemies, such as Light Tanks. # Railgun - fires a depleted uranium Slug that can kill weak enemies in one shot, and inflict major damage on medium enemies. Unfortunately, it also has a delay of about 1.6 seconds between each shot for the Weapons to cool down from firing. It has a low power optic for long-range sniping. Its the most common obtainable Strogg weapon in the game. The Railgun is first obtained in Dispersal Facility and later on carried by some Tactical Stroggs. While used by the Tacticals, the Railgun can be an anti-vehicle weapon. # Lightning Gun or just simply LG - is an experimental Strogg Weapon that fires a single, continuous beam of lightning at a target. The Lightning Gun doesn't need to be reloaded, making it easy to use. However, it does burn ammunition at an insane rate. # Dark Matter Gun - is a very powerful Weapon that fires balls of Dark Matter that can kill most enemies in one hit and most stronger enemies in 2 hits. It can also deal large amounts of damage against bosses. When fired, the dark matter ball slowly travels through the air, much like the BFG10k blast, until it hits a wall. Most enemies will be sucked into the small blackhole and killed off whilst larger enemies will take a second shot to kill. On contact with a wall, the Dark Matter will explode dealing damage to nearby enemy caught in the blast radius. Trivia * Reference to Red Vs. Blue. After all, having Halo reference, which its possible for having a different version. * Created by Tobi-Yaza when he create the original SSGN. * Weapons were based from Quake 4. * Armor based on Gears of War. Along with weapons (maybe). * Some ideas that come up with like Yellow vs. Green, which refer from the next color. * Green and Tan are based from Army Man, some toy soldiers that been since childhood. An old PS game, and PC strategy game. Reference